The Infamous Sirius Black
by IolantheRavenclaw
Summary: When it comes to a challenge, the Marauders are on it, doing the impossible. Yet can Messer Black handle the fact that maybe not every girl in the school is dying to be with him even if his feelings are genuine, or can the boys pull it off. [Chap1 fixed]
1. Prologue

_**Title: **The Infamous Sirius Black_

_**Summary:** MWPP EraWhen it comes to a challenge, the Marauders are on it, doing the impossible. Yet can Messer Black handle the fact that maybe not every girl in the school is dying to be with him even if his feelings are genuine, or can he and James pull it off._

_**Rated: **T for Trouble +points to the Marauders+_

_**Pairings: **JamesxLily, maybe SiriusxOC if he can pull it off, possibly RemusxOC and even hints of Peterxrandom character that I threw in._

_**Warning: **Their are OCs in this, but they are secondary and background characters, and not Mary Sues. +stabs Mary Sues that come near her+ This is also as cannon as I can possibly make it so be joyful of that. Also, I am nice to Peter since this is before he becomes a traitorious git, so I'm not bashing the poor pumpkin tart._

_**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. It's been a while since I written anything... about two year. haha! Anywho, I was bored and in the Harry Potter mood for a while cause my friends and I are going to start an RP soon, but we have to wait for a bit. Soooo... I'm using my pent up energy to write something with our characters before I explode. It's just to entertain me and have fun. So enjoy the craziness of my writing._

**_Disclaimer_ : **_I do not own Harry Potter and his happy magical world. It's all copyright of J.K. Rowling who I love and admire as a fellow writer. However I do own Diana Parisi and my friend Amanda owns Caleigh Jane who are just our RP characters and we make no profit from them. I just write for the love of it so please don't sue me, I'm only a second year University student and have to pay my tuition and living costs. Please let me eat!_

_**Edit:** I now have a second beta besides my first one, Chitsuki Masuki. My second beta is Jynx67 from She helped me edit the prologue so that it has a better flow to it and fix some other mistakes. So here is the newly editted Prologue. My betas and I are now working on Chapter One before I start writing Chapter two. _

**Prologue: _Persuasion_**

This story is one of many involving the 'romances' of the infamous Sirius Black. Not only has he been known for his devious pranks and jokes that himself and his fellow Marauders would cause, but he was also known for his reputation with women. Some would call him a 'lady's man', with the charm and dark looks that run in 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black'. A regular charmer that could sway any girl in Hogwarts to be his for the day. A bad boy that appeals to the young ladies of the magical school. A-

"Player!"

"What?" Sirius laughed, smiling at the longed-haired brunette in front of him, who was very determined to burn a hole in his head with her ice blue eyes. It was apparent that the girl was indeed upset with the dark haired boy, not that he cared.

"Don't be such a bloody knob!" the fifth year Gryffindor girl barked, jabbing a finger hard against Sirius' chest. The boy just continued to watch her with mirth in his grey eyes, causing her to grow angrier then she already was. "You heard me. You're a player! An arsehole! A blinkered nitwit!"

"Why my dear Caleigh, you wound me with your words," Sirius joked, going into a grand display of clutching his vest covered chest as if he was truly wounded and in pain because of the fiery girl.

It was an amusing sight to those in the Gryffindor common room who were watching the show, including his friends. His jittery friend Peter Pettigrew was enjoying it the most, trying his hardest to not fall backwards in the chair from laughter. His watery blue eyes were held shut and his arms were wrapped around his plump belly, shaking with amusement at the scene.

"I'll hurt you more if you don't bugger off, Black!" Caleigh snapped, standing at her tallest, yet she still had to look up at the boy for she barely reached his shoulder.

Sirius' grey eyes watched her in amusement instead of matching her ice cold glare, his hands shoved in the pockets of his black uniform trousers.

"Padfoot." Remus Lupin, the sensible one of the group, called out to his friend from his seat by Peter and James, an obvious 'mind yourself' tone in his voice. He placed a fairly large Potions book on his lap to show that he was now paying close attention to the situation, his golden eyes focusing in on Sirius.

Sirius just waved his Prefect friend off. "Oh come off it, Caleigh," Sirius insisted. "It was just a question."

Caleigh huffed, a few strands of long brown hair flying off her face. "Just a question? Please!" She placed her hands on her hips in a firm manner. "You just asked me to help you seduce the only girl in this school that's smart enough not to fall for your tricks."

He nodded. "So?"

"She's my best friend!" Caleigh shouted out in anger, her ivory skin turning red.

Sirius shrugged. "And?"

"I would rather eat rat tails than help you get together with my best friend just so you can use her," she replied, crossing her arms in front of her robes.

"We could arrange that, you know," James Potter implied, adding his two cents to the conversation as he leaned forward in his chair. His hazel eyes sparkled with glee behind his glasses. "I believe Hagrid has a stash in his shed-"

"Oh sod off, Potter!" Caleigh cut the boy off, which just caused James to grin wider. She glared at the three Gryffindor boys in the corner.

Remus smiled, shaking his light brown head. Peter stiffened, thinking the girl might hex him if he moved. James just leaned back in his chair, playing with the ends of his tie.

Her head whipped back to glare at the fifth year boy in front of her, who just continued to smirk at her with delight. "If this is some kind of game, you better run."

The boys took in the threat, looking at each other as if talking to one another in their minds then back at the boiling brunette.

"Of course not."

"We would never do that."

"I think very highly of Parisi."

"We'd be mad to trick a Prefect."

Caleigh stared at the four Gryffindor boys, her eyebrows raised in a questioning approach, disbelief apparent on her face. Sirius gave a sigh and draped an arm over the girl's shoulder, causing her to stiffen in defense.

"Look, it's like this," he said, leading the girl closer to the group of trouble makers. "I like Parisi."

"Uh-huh," she added, rolling her eyes.

"But it's not like with all those other skirts. She's more than a fit bird to me," Sirius continued, waving his hand about as if he was clearing the air. "It's like James is with Evans."

Caleigh stared in boredom at the dark haired young man beside her, who was now flicking his locks away from his face. "So, you're obsessed with Parisi," she stated with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Hey, I'm not obsessed with Evans!" James stated, jumping out of his chair at the assault.

Fellow Gryffindors in the common room looked up at the sudden occurrence, but upon seeing it was the ringleader of the Marauders, turned back to what they were doing. Remus covered his mouth to hide his smile at the outburst his friend has just made.

"That's right, mate," Sirius agreed calmly. "He's not obsessed-"

"Bloody right," James added

"-he's in love," Sirius finished as if his friend didn't say anything, swinging his free arm up in the air as if love was his greatest passion. Peter gave a nod of his head in agreement, while Remus looked as if he was resisting the urge to smack his forehead at the over-dramatic display.

Caleigh stared at the two dark haired Marauders, unfazed by the performance. "I still say you're obsessed."

Remus shook his head, deciding it was now time to save his friends from complete failure. He brushed a few strands of light brown hair behind his ears and turned to look up at Caleigh from his seat. "Well, to be truly honest, James' feelings for Lily are genuine. He just has troubles showing it in a manner that is…"

"Mature? Believable? Respectable? Not idiotic?" Caleigh listed off, counting each suggestion on her fingers.

"Yes, that sums it up." Remus smiled at the girl, who beamed back.

James just ran his hand through his shiny black hair as if the conversation didn't disturb him.

"Well, Sirius has been the same since summer break about Diana Parisi."

"Barely flirts with girls anymore," Peter piped up, hoping to aid the situation a bit.

"Hasn't snogged a girl since," James added, getting up to pat Sirius on the back as if he pitied his friend. Sirius played along, nodding his head and trying his best to look like he was deprived of his stash of Dungbombs.

"It is my belief that Sirius has truly genuine feelings for Diana, as mad as it sounds," Remus finished, keeping eye contact with the female Gryffindor.

Caleigh stared at Remus. Unlike the other three boys, she did have a bit of respect for him. The added fact that the boy was a Prefect meant that he wasn't going to go about telling lies to benefit his gang of friends with their tricks. Yet it was still an unbelievable feat for Sirius to be… well, serious about a girl.

She looked at the group and shook her head, still in a state of disbelief, but curious about what the outcome would be. "Fine, I'm easy." She shrugged.

Sirius jumped over Peter who gave a yelp and ducked, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, using his free hand to mess up her waist long hair.

"You bloody tool! Get off me before I decide I give a shit!"

"Awe, I knew you cared." Sirius laughed, hugging the girl while doing a stiff leg sway, knowing all too well that she was turning from red to purple with anger.

"No, I don't care," Caleigh growled, wiggling around in his arms trying to get away. "I just want to see you make a bigger git of yourself than you usually do."

Sirius laughed, turning towards his friends with a triumphant grin on his face. "Isn't she just a pumpkin tart?" The boy laughed, pinching her cheek and causing the girl to explode.

"Stuff it, Black!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_First I would like to send my thanks to those that have reviewed so far. I'm glad you enjoy it and took the time to say so as well as give some nice constructive criticism. Next, I would like to say that I enjoyed writing this chapter, even if I did most of it in the early morning hours. I did read through several times but there still might be some mistakes, so sorry ahead of time, I promise to fix it late. Lastly, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

**Chapter One: _The First Move_**

It was a beautiful, late autumn morning with sunny, clear skies for the students and staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most of them had yet to experience the sight and smell of morning dew glass and wild flowers swaying softly in the light breeze which surrounded their castle shaped school, for they were just waking up and getting dressed in their uniforms for a new day of classes.

One of these magical students went by the name of James Potter; a mischievous boy of remarkable talent that he was known throughout the school for misusing. He woke up, stretching his lean figure and scratching his head full of short wild black hair. Taking his glasses from the bedside table, he placed them on his nose and sat up, scanning the room sleepily with his hazel eyes.

His friend Remus Lupin was already up and about, fixing the tie of his uniform so that it was just a bit loose around his neck. His light brown hair was neatly brushed, though no matter what the boy did to brush his bangs out of his amber eyes while reading, it would just fall back into place a second later. Of course, that didn't stop the boy from trying it continuously in class.

Remus looked over at James and gave a kind smile. "Morning, Prongs," he said, nodded his head.

James gave a large yawn in return and got to his feet, heading to his trunk to grab his uniform. "Hey, Moony," he said in mid yawn, opening his trunk and digging around it. Upon finding the subject of his desire, which was unfortunately not his fellow Gryffindor Lily Evans, he closed his trunk and threw his clothes on his bed. Looking around the room for his brush, he took notice that Remus was the only one present in the bedroom. "Where are Wormtail and Padfoot?"

"Peter's in the bathroom," Remus explained, slipping his feet into his shoes and turning to make his bed with a flick of his wand. "Not sure about Sirius. He wasn't in the room when I woke up."

James eyebrows rose. "Really now." He smirked, going about changing into his uniform.

Remus nodded his head again, looking from his newly made bed to James. "A bit odd, don't you think? He is never up early unless…" James' smirk grew as Remus paused, realizing that his thoughts had wondered onto the right track. "He's gone and done something, hasn't he?"

"Yup," James agreed, throwing his tie loosely around his neck and letting it hang, "and without us too. I think I should be insulted."

"Who insulted you?" A mousy voiced asked. The two Marauders turned towards the bathroom door where Peter Pettigrew stood dressed in his uniform, which helped to hide what the Marauders called his 'baby fat'. He turned his baby blue eyes from James to Remus and back again in confusion, having walked in only to catch the last of James' sentence.

"Padfoot," James recited, running a brush through his hair just to follow it up with his free hand to mess it back up.

"Huh?" Peter blinked, unsure about the situation.

Remus shrugged. "So he's up to something. Are we not always up to something?"

"Of course," James agreed, "but we're usually up to something _together_."

Peter agreed with James, nodding his head and saying that it was true and what not. James awarded him by ruffling the boy's dirty blonde locks. "Come, Wormtail, we must confront him," James said dramatically, pointing towards the door. It seemed that the boy was fully awake now and in high spirits.

Remus shook his head, smiling as James attempted to strut out of the room with Peter right on his heels, a bewildered look still on the blonde's face. Remus soon followed, taking note that James' strutting toned down a great deal when the group hit the landing of the Gryffindor common room.

The room of comfy chairs and dark cherry tables was empty except for a few students waiting for their friends to join them. As groups of friends slowly gathered together, they would leave the portrait hole to go get breakfast. It was very easy to take note that James' attention was on one of the girls who was waiting for her usual company. James was quick to veer towards this unfortunate girl's position, all thoughts of Sirius' 'insult' floating far out of his mind.

"All right, Evans?" James greeted with a wide grin, causing the young lady to turn around to face him, her scarlet hair flying over her shoulder.

Lily Evans, the Muggle born witch of grand talent and beauty, looked at James as if expecting the boy to ask her to pull his finger. "Potter," she greeted, turning her attention to the two young men beside the boy in front of her. "Morning, Remus, Peter." She smiled.

Peter waved while Remus returned her greeting properly.

James continued grinning, taking Lily's hand in his own, causing the redhead to stare at the boy with a questioning look. "It's very sweet of you to wait for me so we can have breakfast together," James said, his playfulness hardly hiding the hinting tone in his voice.

Lily laughed a bit forcefully, removing her hand from James' grip. "I'm waiting for Alice, and I highly doubt that's your first name, Potter."

James placed his finger on his chin as if thinking about the idea of a name change. "I can work with Alice," he noted, nodding his head.

Remus smiled in amusement while Peter jiggled in laughter.

"I'd rather not share my name with you James," a voice said from behind the trio of boys. The group turned to find a short haired brunette that stood about five feet tall with an amused look on her face.

"We could trade names for the day," James suggested, causing Peter to squeak in delight at the crazy thought.

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter," the red-headed girl said in mild annoyance, side stepping the 'mad man' in front of her to join her friend, yet James managed to catch a glimpse of a smile on her lips as she passed.

Remus smiled, leaning sideways a bit towards James, yet his attention was focused on Alice. "I doubt that you would be overjoyed by the fact that you would have detention with Professor McGonagall every weekend for the rest of this month."

"True," James acknowledged, looking over at Alice. "And knowing you, my good name would be tarnished."

Alice gave a laugh that sounded similar to tiny chimes. Unlike her friend, who had a look of distaste for the silly topic that was based on a pick up line, she found that it was mildly entertaining and played along. "Yes, I do tend to pay attention in class and keep from tricking the first years into drinking potions that cause them to grow feathers," Alice joked.

"Feather growing potion, now that's an idea." James grinned, glancing at Remus, who sighed, knowing that he would be doing some research on it later that night, yet the Prefect chuckled lightly at Alice for her comment.

Peter was teetering with excitement at the idea of a new prank.

" Alice, don't be giving them ideas," Lily scowled at her friend, becoming more serious in the conversation now that it was turning into a prank meeting, something from which she was quick to get away. She started towards the portrait hole, dragging Alice behind her.

The Marauders' leader looked after Lily with a rogue smile on his lips. "Hey Evans!" he called out. "What's your favorite color?"

The girl stopped, looking over her shoulder at the prankster in curiosity. Alice joined her, entertainment clear in her features. "Peach, why?"

"Needed a color for the feathers," James called back. Lily just rolled her emerald eyes and stepped out of the portrait hole, Alice giggling at her side.

Remus raised an eyebrow at his dark haired friend. "I doubt that turning first years into peach feathered hobbits will help you in getting Lily to fancy you."

"You're right there, Moony," James said, still looking at the portrait hole where Lily and Alice had disappeared. "But if I give them roses and get them to do a song and dance for her, then maybe I'll get some points," James jested, causing a few first years that were passing by who'd heard the older boys to sprint out of the portrait hole.

Remus just shook his head and muttered something about 'Caleigh hitting the mark' on James 'romantic' gestures.

The three fifth year boys soon went with the flow of students through the portrait hole and down the moving staircases towards the Great Hall for breakfast. James was quick to remember that there was a missing Marauder to be on the lookout for, and sped up upon seeing the great oak doors to the Great Hall, Peter right on his heels. Remus just kept a normal pace, feeling it would be in his best interest to not look like something was on his tail.

The Great Hall was packed with students of all years, each sitting at one of the four long house tables piled with all types of breakfast foods to enjoy. The scent of bacon, eggs, freshly baked rolls, kippers, toast, sausages and mixed berries drifted through the air which was warmed from the sunlight shining from the ceiling that mimicked the clear skies outside. Remus noticed that some of the staff members were seated at the front table, yet the headmaster was not present.

The boys went down the row beside the Gryffindor table on the look out for their fellow prankster. It didn't take long for them to spot a lean figure relaxing casually on the bench, his back resting on the table and his legs stretched out and crossed in the lane. There was Sirius, munching on a piece of toast that he had grabbed from the grand pile of toasted bread, which they had dubbed in their first year to be 'Mount. Toast-A-Lot'. His grey eyes stared off into the distance through his shiny black bangs, as if waiting for something.

"Padfoot!" James shouted, setting off towards the boy and taking a seat next to him. Remus and Peter followed, taking seats on either side of James and Sirius.

Sirius grinned at them, nodding his head in the direction of whatever had his attention before his friends' arrival.

The boys glanced over towards the Ravenclaw table where they noticed Caleigh, the long, straight haired brunette Gryffindor from last night, chatting away with a dark, wavy haired brunette from Ravenclaw. Her wavy hair was pulled up into a messy bun and a blue flower was in her hair, matching the blue of her Ravenclaw school uniform. The two were in a deep conversation. A group of Ravenclaw girls with them would peek over at the Gryffindor table at Sirius every minute or two and then back at the two girls, adding their two sickles to the conversation.

Remus smiled, looking at his dark haired friend beside him. "It seems like Caleigh is giving Diana a heads up on you."

Sirius shrugged, still looking at the pair. "I figured she would tell her something; more than likely that I'm a perverted git that's chasing her for a shag." He laughed, shaking his head.

"But aren't you?" Peter questioned, leaning over the table to get a better look at his friend past James' body.

Sirius laughed again, looking up at the ceiling to the sky above. "Naw. Wouldn't hurt her like that. We've been friends with her since she came here as a transfer student from Beauxbaton back in third year."

"Come on, Wormtail, we weren't lying to Caleigh about Padfoot's feelings." James reproached the blonde boy beside him, who was still confused. "He has been laying off the birds and has moved on to bigger and better things," he added dramatically, his hands waving in the air.

"I suppose that means Sirius is on the same level as you now?" Remus remarked with an amused grin playing on his face.

"Exactly!" James exclaimed, looking over at Remus while grabbing a scarlet and gold goblet of pumpkin juice. "Now if we can just get you to go to first base…"

The Prefect blushed, shaking his head as his fellow Marauders smirked at him while he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm content with my lack of a love life, thank you." He looked down at his plate to hide his face, scooping a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Come on, Moony," James laughed, "you shouldn't let your 'furry little problem' get in the way of having a life, a snog and a shag here and there." He watched as Remus choked on his eggs.

Sirius gave his friend a slap on the back, helping Remus to clear his throat.

Peter sniggered, peeking up over James' shoulder. "And making other 'little furry problems'," he added shyly, using the boy in front of him as a human shield. The two dark-haired Marauders' laughter grew. They watched Remus' eyes shoot wide open as he coughed harder and blushed deeply.

The Ravenclaw group with Caleigh looked over at them, staring at the Marauders, and looking curiously at the boy having a coughing fit.

"Brilliant, mate," James howled, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey, even Peter has some snogging under his belt," he stated, patting Peter's shoulder, causing the poor boy to blush as well, his baby blues drifting towards a raven-haired Hufflepuff girl.

"No," Remus gasped, sitting up straight now that he had finally caught his breath. "I believe I can survive without snogging half of the female population of the school." He took a Gryffindor goblet of pumpkin juice and gulped down a healthy amount.

"Hey!" Sirius stated, "I can't help it if they can't keep their hands off me. Doing the school a service, I say." The boy shrugged and then changed from being proud to pouting at his werewolf friend. "And if you remember my dear Moony, I have turned over a new leaf."

"Oh yes," Remus muttered, smirking at his friend. "How could I have forgotten the current topic of conversation?" He looked as if he was giving it some thought before stating, "Right, my lack of a love life came up." He took another bite of eggs.

The two leaders of the Marauders looked like they were going to add something, but Remus continued when his month was cleared. "I'll have one when I'm ready," he said seriously, trying not to focus on the group of girls staring at them. "And if you don't mind, I would suggest that you two focus on your own love lives before going on about mine."

"Fair enough." Sirius smirked at his friend, turning back to look at the Ravenclaw table. He managed to catch Diana looking over at him, his grey eyes locking with her hazel ones. Sirius flashed his charming smile, and the Ravenclaw girl smiled kindly before turning back to her friends. "One point for moi." Sirius grinned at his friends.

Remus chuckled, taking out a notebook and flipping through the pages, marking something down. The grinning boy blinked, leaning over Remus' shoulder. "What's that?"

"Just my points notebook." Remus smiled secretively, causing James and Peter to join the two looking at the book.

James noticed his name and a pile of marks that filled the left column of the page, and the following pages, but very few in the right column. "Wow, I must be good at something to get all those marks. What do they stand for, Moony?"

Remus smiled, flipping through the book and adding a mark to the loaded left column. "It's the amount of times that you've botched up with Lily," he said calmly, ducking as James tried to hit him.

Sirius and Peter were laughing, the dark-haired of the two patting the insulted boy joyfully on the back. "Bloody brilliant, Moony." He laughed, scanning the book. "Hey, at least all your attempts weren't a complete loss." Sirius pointed out the right side of the book where there were several marks.

The Gryffindor Chaser grinned, running a hand through his hair and scanned the book as well. "When did you start this, Moony?"

"Third year," he answered. "Remember when Prongs first asked Lily out?"

"Yup," Sirius laughed with Peter giggling over James' shoulder. "She got caught in the water prank on the Slytherins and Prongs thought that taking her out for a butterbeer would make up for it."

"What?" James said, trying to look innocent, which was impossible for the master of the mischievous. "I thought it would help."

"Not when the Bludgers came out," the Beater added. "Got her good, right in the eye. She was lucky though. The Slytherins got out a hell of a lot worse." He gave a dreamy sigh. "Ah, water Quidditch, best prank of our third year." Peter chirped in agreement, glancing over at the Slytherin table as if expecting a rainfall of water and Bludgers to land on them.

"Agreed." Their werewolf friend smiled. "And Lily blew off Prongs saying, 'This is not a Quidditch game you-'"

"Alright, alright!" the abused boy cried out, waving his hands about. "I'd like to not relive that part of the memory."

"My point is," he continued, minding his wounded friend, "in that case, Lily was wrong. When it comes to Prongs, love is like Quidditch, and I felt it would be entertaining to keep score."

"So I'm winning?" James grinned, looking at the score.

"Nope, you're looking at Lily's score," Remus said, flipping to the first page.

Now that James had gotten a good look, the title was 'Lily vs. James'; the left column being that of Lily dismissing him, the right being him getting on Lily's good side. The pure-blood boy pouted, looking disheartened, and Sirius patted his back again in a comforting way. "No worries, mate, so what if a girl is beating you, you'll win her heart in the end."

James looked at his friend, a rogue smile playing on his lips again. "What about you? Now that you picked a bird to be with, you should be playing the 'Quidditch of Love' game as well. Moony!" James stated, turning to his calm friend. "Add a new game to your book, Diana versus Padfoot."

Remus laughed lightly, turning a few pages and writing neatly in his thin handwriting 'Diana vs. Sirius' and looked back up at his friends.

Sirius smirked, resting back against the table and looking over at the Ravenclaw table. "Well, get ready for me to take the lead." The boy laughed secretly, causing his fellow Marauders to stare at him curiously.

"I knew you were up to something without us!" James said, mock hurt in his voice as he gazed from his friend to the Ravenclaw table.

"What can I say?" He shrugged, smiling at his friend's comment. "I like to be ahead of the game."

"What'd you do?" Peter asked in excitement, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Patience, Wormtail, patience," the Black heir spoke with a grin, keeping an eye on the dark haired brunette. "You will soon see the ingenious that is Padfoot."

"And where, might I ask, did this 'ingenious' come from so early in the morning?" Remus asked, genuinely curious as to what had caused the usually late sleeper to turn into an early bird.

"One of the things that Caleigh wrote down for me." The relaxed boy spoke easily, letting the others recall on their own the paper that Caleigh had filled with hints and clues on how to woo her Ravenclaw friend after agreeing to watch Sirius 'make more of a git of himself'.

"So…" James paused, probing his friend's arm with his finger. "What'd you do to gain points with the cracking Diana?"

"Wait for it." Sirius breathed, still watching the girl closely.

The others joined in, staring at the girl, waiting for something to happen, like flowers popping up all around her, or the ghosts to float by and do the can-can. She just sat there, listening to Caleigh rant about Sirius while munching on some bacon.

"Wait for it…" he whispered again, watching as Diana started laughing about something Caleigh had just said, smiling and saying something unknown back to her friend.

"Wait for it…" he again stated, eyeing the Ravenclaw Prefect as she popped a strawberry in her month, still smiling as her Gryffindor friend continued to go on about Sirius.

"May I ask what we are waiting for?" Remus said in mild annoyance, feeling that his friend was just enjoying himself too much with staring at the girl.

"Shhh!" Sirius jumped, standing up from his seat. Remus turned to look at Diana who was reaching out to take hold of her untouched blue and bronze goblet of pumpkin juice. As her fingertips brushed the goblet, it began to glow softly with a strange blue light.

Diana and her friends stopped chatting, staring at Diana's pumpkin juice as it spilt at one end when the goblet tilted up, and to their great surprise, was staring back at Diana with large cartoon eyes and smiling broadly with its newly gained metal mouth. Caleigh was quick to look over at the Gryffindor table, glaring right at Sirius with a 'what the bloody hell you nitwit' look clear on her face.

He just ignored Caleigh as he smugly watched Diana's reaction of the goblet as it hobbled over to her and spoke. "Ah, ma chère mademoiselle." It dipped in an awkward bow, kissing the hand she had pulled back when her goblet had started to glow earlier. Diana, who was shocked before like the rest of her group, now smiled down at the peculiar gentleman goblet in interest. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we sing for you today."

"We?" Tamara Kemp, a dark skinned Ravenclaw with multi braids in her hair, questioned the goblet.

"Oui, we!" The goblet smiled, and the entire Ravenclaw table jumped and gasped as all the dishes on their table started to glow and form humanistic features.

Plates rolled around on their rims, dumping the food covering their faces. Teapots and cups hopped around, their spouts and handles becoming noses and eyes, and mouths formed to create a face. Goblets gained similar faces to the first goblet and wobbled around, spilling their juices.

Students from the other house tables were now looking over at the enchanted table in surprise and curiosity. The professors themselves were pausing in their discussions to glance at the Ravenclaw table, bewildered by the sight.

The goblet turned its attention back to Diana, smiling at the surprised girl. "As I said; it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we sing for you today," it repeated in its male French accent.

"Sing?" Caleigh raised an eyebrow, looking as if she was resisting the urge to throw the goblet at Sirius.

"Why yes, sing!" the goblet answered, swinging its head around its stand to look at the skeptical Gryffindor girl. Caleigh made a face at the cartoonish goblet, unsure how to react.

The goblet took no mind of the girl and turned its attention back to Diana. "And now we invite you to relax, let you drink from my glass as the Great Hall proudly presents – your future!"

"Oh?" Diana smiled, looking amused and fairly interested in what the goblet and its friends would have to say. She glanced up at Caleigh, who shrugged, then turned her attention back to the goblet. "Please, go on."

"Brilliant," James whispered to his friend, leaning forward in his seat at the display.

Peter was clapping his hands in excitement, while Remus looked on in surprise. "A song?" Remus whispered to his friend, who just grinned back. "You might get a point just for that."

The goblet cleared its throat, and the enchanted items stopped in their places on the table. It then took a deep breath as music drifted in the air from some unknown means.

Black's the best! Black's the best!

He helped us move, to sing and dance

Caleigh groaned, slapping her forehead, and Remus shook his light brown hair covered head at Sirius' song. "Why am I not surprised?" Remus moaned.

The boy smirked, patting his friend's back. "Hey, it's truthful."

"In your own mind," Remus muttered, chuckling as Sirius slapped his back a bit too hard before turning his attention back to the singing china.

So we tell you in high spirits

To let us sing about his request

Diana giggled along with the rest of the girls, watching the swinging goblets and rolling plates. Sirius watched her closely, smirking at the fact that she was enjoying the performance.

Even the professors stayed in their seats at the head table, seeing no harm in the magical display of affection. Professor McGonagall was even content to wait until the song was finish before punishing Sirius, finding the transfiguration of china into a singing and dancing team to be mildly impressive… not that she showed it.

You're a girl

And he's a guy

And may I say he thinks your fine

Caleigh cracked a smiled, looking at her Ravenclaw friend, who was blushing at the goblets words.

So you're friends now

It's a start

To a relationship of the heart

Most of the students were clapping their hands to the beat and watching the china do flips and turns while they were singing. Others were looking back and forth from Diana to Sirius, jealousy or amusement flickering in their eyes.

You can sing, you can dance

After all, Miss, you're from France

And Mister Black here never goes for second best

Caleigh, despite her first reaction to Sirius' display of affection, was now enjoying herself, surprised that the boy could make up a song and dance overnight that was based on Diana and him. In her mind, it was almost sweet.

Go on and open your eyes

Take a chance with this guy, 'cause

Black's the best!

Oui, the best!

Black's the best!

"Wish he would have toned down his ego," Caleigh muttered out loud, finding the continuous 'Black's the best' becoming a bit old.

As you have seen

The ladies have been

Going on and missing him

Diana blinked at those words, looking at her Gryffindor friend beside her then around the room, taking notice that a few of Sirius' 'closet buddies', as Caleigh called them were glaring at her. She almost recoiled at the intensity of their heated looks and quickly turned her attention back to the singing china.

He has gone and turned a new leaf

Though some people think that it's brief

"Bloody right," someone hollered over from the Slytherin table, causing some of the Slytherins to laugh and a few students from the other tables to spare a glance at them.

You're single

With beauty to spare

And Mister Black is now prepared

Caleigh growled, turning to glare at the said boy. "Prepared for what?" the brunette Gryffindor hissed, going into best-friend-protection mode.

No more snogging, one night stands

Just wishing to hold on to your hands

"Oh." She calmed down, looking at Diana who was still blushing at this odd form of attention. "Well, that's kind of sweet."

We do not lie! I tell the truth

Those moaning girls are the proof

The goblet actually motioned to a large group of girls who were obviously depressed at all the interest Sirius was showing towards the Ravenclaw Seeker.

It was true, for Sirius never did grand displays of affection for any girl. It was more characteristic of him to charm them with complements and just plain flirt. He left crazy things like dancing china as pranks on the majority, but not a demonstration of affection towards a single girl.

Some of the girls were even cursing the Ravenclaw girl, even saying things about love potions and how Sirius must be under a spell.

If you girls back there detest

It's buggering off that we suggest

That shut the girls up, and Sirius was smirking at the group with the rest of the Marauders cheering and snickering at the stunned group of girls.

Black's the best! Black's the best! Black's the best!

Do you have butterflies in your chest?

Let us say that it is normal

It is love; let's make it formal!

Most of the girls in Diana's group were watching her reaction. She was as red as a tomato, trying to hide her cheeks with her hands. It was clear that the girl was not used to such a grand show of fondness by a guy, and in front of the whole school, it was sure to be embarrassing.

Gryffindor! Ravenclaw!

Come together and applaud!

She's a Prefect and a Seeker

He's a Prankster and a Beater

The two tables did indeed applaud, jumping out of their seats and cheering. Some of the guys were even making cat calls and wolf whistles. Even Diana's group was getting into it, laughing along and clapping their hands now that they felt the situation was harmless.

He's serious! In more ways then one!

Did you get that simple pun?

How could anyone not get it but Slytherin?

Everyone laughed at this expect for those at the Slytherin table, who all booed and yelled at the china. The Marauders even noticed that Professor McGonagall, their Head of House, had cracked a smile, which was something very rarely seen. It quickly left her face as soon as a Slytherin boy sent a hex at the Ravenclaw table, taking out some forks and knives that were being juggled by a goblet.

There'll be joy and laughter

And love forever after

So, sod the rest!

Go snog the best!

Black's the best!

The Marauders took notice that Diana now looked like a deer in headlights. She seemed temped to get up out of her seat, yet her friends held her in place by saying 'wait till the song is over' and 'it's just all fun, don't mind it'. They were rewarded by a teapot that was happy to start singing while pouring them all mint tea.

What a guess! What a guess!

You won his heart, well I'll be blessed!

Teas have been poured and thank the Lord

That I have friends with the press

"Now I know that it's a prank," Julia Fairbairn, a short haired blonde girl by Diana added, looking with disbelief at the dancing teapot. "As if a teapot knows the _Daily Prophet_."

Oh dear me, you are lucky

To get the love of Black the puppy

He's smiling at you, can't you see

Look over there, oh drink your tea

The girl did look at the Gryffindor table and saw Sirius smiling at her. She was quick to turn back to the Ravenclaw table and sip at her tea.

"I think you got her, mate," James said, patting the boy on the back, who was practically grinning his face off.

You're getting warm, piping hot

Heaven's sakes! That's a blush I spot!

It is love! Growing slowly but true!

"I think it's kind of cute," Gina Delgado, a very short, red headed Ravenclaw girl sighed dreamily, looking at Diana with large eyes.

We've got a lot to say!

All in our sing song way

For you, his best!

Only his best!

Black's the best!

"The chorus is getting annoying though," Caleigh muttered despite the amusement on her face.

Black's the best!

"Very annoying," she continued, starting to show it.

Black's the best! Black's the best! Black's the best!

"You did that on bloody purpose, Black!" she yelled over to the laughing Gryffindor boy, and Diana couldn't help but calm down and chuckle at her friend.

Life is so unnerving

For a Marauder who's not snogging

He's not whole without a soul to love upon

The Marauders were now catching everyone's eyes as James and Sirius went into an amusing, silent play with over-dramatic actions of Sirius trying to fake-kiss James, just to be fake-slapped back.

Ah, those good old days when life was simple…

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Several years he's been snogging

Needing so much more than… snogging

"Oh Merlin…" Caleigh muttered, slowly sliding down in her seat, not wishing to hear about Sirius' love life, while the boys continued to display their silent acting skills. This caused several Ravenclaw students to stare at her, bewildered by why she would hide under the house table.

Needing true love, a chance to use his skills!

Most days just going around the castle

Pranking, training, snogging and waiting

For the girl he truly wishes to be dating!

"My ears!" the girl cried out from under the Ravenclaw table, disturbed at what 'skills' to which he was referring. Diana caught on to the hinted meaning of the words a few seconds later and was quick to slide under the table with her friend, her eyes as wide as Bludgers.

What a bloke! He's so swell!

Oh come on, you know him well

It's been years since you met him here

And we'll be upset if you denied him, dear

The dishes were quick to notice the Ravenclaw girl's absence and took it upon themselves to drag the girl back out. She looked less than amused at this, but let the persistent china pull her out of her hiding spot to face the music.

His heart is true, he's genuine

Yes, indeed, it's hard to believe

Even after the candlelights stop glowing

He'll be loving you, it'll keep going

Everyone was surprised as the china jumped off the table and started to lead Diana down the row between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, including Diana. She blinked in confusion, looking over her shoulder at her friends, who just shrugged.

Go to him, give it a try

Come on young lady, don't be shy

Cause we'll sing you off as you go to confess

Diana turned back to see that she was now in front of Sirius Black. He looked down into her hazel eyes, a grin playing along his lips. The girl blinked, unsure as of what to do now that she was sucked so deep into the game. She looked even more confused when the dark haired boy in front of her kneeled down on one knee, taking her small hand in his larger one.

Tonight you'll be together

Oh girl, it really is better

Snog the best!

Love the best!

Black's the best!

His head bent down towards her hand. Girls gasped at this action, having never heard of Sirius kissing a girl on the hand. He wasn't into that gentlemen kind of action.

Please, be his best!

At those last words, the song came to an end and Sirius' lips pressed gently against the blushing Diana's hand.

And the china blew up.

The students by the dishes cried out as food flew at them through the china dust. Sirius' head shot up from the girl's hand just in time to see her get hit with globs of scrambled eggs, ketchup, pumpkin juice and soggy cereal, among other things. She wasn't the only one to find themselves wearing their breakfast, as most of the closest Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students had gotten hit by piles of different breakfast foods, including the Marauders. Students who weren't in shock were either staring in disbelief or, like the Slytherins, laughing at the site of the results of a failed charm.

Sirius jumped to his feet, checking Diana's expression. The girl was surprised, her mouth hung open as she looked down at herself and then at Sirius, who had yoke dripping from his dark hair landing on his right cheek.

He wasn't sure how she was going to react. Slapping him was a high possibility, which was most girls would do after being covered in breakfast in front of a whole magical school. Yelling, hexing, maybe even just walking away and never speaking to him again. All highly likely outcomes, especially the latter.

It was his turn to be shocked when Diana smiled. Not a fake one, but a pleasant one that went to her eyes. She lightly shook her head and chuckled, despite the chaos all around them. "All this just to get rid of a group of clinging girls?" She looked off to the left and Sirius followed her gaze to a group of very grumpy, very breakfast covered girls that were lusting after him. By the looks of it, they wouldn't be going after him now for a fair bit of time.

"Very clever, baiting Caleigh like that," she continued, causing Sirius to whip his head around to face her again, slightly confused. She tilted her head, smiling up at him. "I almost believed that you fancied me. Silly." Diana chuckled again, patting the stunned boy's arm. "I'm your friend. You could have just asked me to fake being your girlfriend or something to scare them off."

Yes, Sirius Black was stunned. All that trouble of making up a song and transfiguring the whole Ravenclaw table in the early morning, and she thought it was all a grand prank.

Well it would have been if he had made it as a prank.

He watched as Diana took out her wand, and with a flick and some whispered words, she was all cleaned up as if she has never been attacked by flying breakfast foods. She flicked her wand again and Sirius felt a light burst of heated wind that also cleaned up the mess on him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but paused when he caught James pointing over behind Diana. He looked over Diana's head to see Professor McGonagall coming towards him, flicking her wand here and there to clean up the messy students and the Great Hall.

"Mr. Black!" she shouted sternly as she closed in on him. "I've never-"

"You bloody git!!!!"

Most of the people in the Great Hall looked over just in time to see a huffing, fifth year Gryffindor known as Caleigh finally letting the urge to throw a goblet at Sirius' head take over her.

It was so sudden, so unsuspected, that even the infamous Sirius Black didn't have time to duck out of the way. So it hit his head with a clunk, causing darkness to take over him before he could even hit the floor.

_

* * *

_

_Make up a poem or song of your feelings_

* * *


End file.
